


Burst Apart

by yeahdragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Cum Inflation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, im not sure what else to tag this with so Jazz Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahdragon/pseuds/yeahdragon
Summary: Rodimus has a big crush on Thunderclash, little does he know the feeling is mutual.





	Burst Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autobratty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/gifts).



> For maximum enjoyment, please listen to the smash hit ballad “Two Trucks” while reading.

Rodimus couldn’t stand that mech, with those big strong arms, and that wide chassis, and that stupid handsome face, and those beautiful red optics and… He felt his face start to heat up and tore his optics away from the tall mech standing all the way on the other side of Swerve’s bar. He snatched at his drink and glared into before looking across the booth at Drift, hoping that his best friend hadn’t seen his reaction to Thunderclash. Just thinking that name sent a small shiver up his spinal strut. 

Drift was sucking on some brightly colored drink through a curly straw, staring absently at something Rodimus would have to turn around to look at. He tried to play it cool, not draw attention to himself, and took a sip of his own drink, some high grade that got a good buzz going quick. He was going to need it if he couldn’t stop thinking about how hot Thunderclash is.

“Dude, it’s kinda obvious that you’ve been ogling Thunderclash for the past like, I don’t know? Weeks? Months?” Drift’s words were just blunt enough to make Rodimus flinch, but still had a friendly tone to them.

“Hey you can’t call me out mister ‘how do I tell Ratchet I want him to raw me.’” Rodimus shot back playfully.

“Well yeah!” Drift finally focused his optics and smiled at him. “At least I admit it when I have feelings like that you nerd!” 

“Not to Ratchet though! You told me while we were staying up late together!” Rodimus pointed sharply at his best friend.

“I say a lot of stuff during our sleep overs and I honestly don’t remember when I said it. But at least I said it!” 

“What? You don’t remember giggling like new sparks and then being quiet for like ever and then suddenly saying ‘hey Rodimus how do I tell Ratchet that I want him to destroy my valve?’” 

“I don’t know, was it before or after the rock in the aft incident?” 

Both mechs exploded into laughter at that, banging on the table and trying desperately not to fall out of their seats. Almost the whole bar, even Thunderclash, looked over to see what all the noise was about. They quickly went back to their own business once they realized it was just Drift and Rod. 

Drift wheezed and wiped a hand over his face before beaming at Rodimus. “But seriously, you got it _bad_ for him don’t you?” 

Rodimus squirmed in his seat, staring down into his drink with a grimace. “I mean I guess…” He raised his glance to look Drift in the optics. “But the guy is so infuriating with that ‘Holier than Thou’ scrap and it drives me up the wall!”

“Have you actually ever talked to him?”

“Yeah, a few times but like-“ 

“The dude’s just being genuine Rod! He doesn’t actually think he’s better than anyone else.” Drift was flailing his arms about, trying to emphasize his point. “Look I know there’s some insecurity-“ 

“You shut the hell your mouth.” Rodimus said in a mock threat. 

“No I get it! I have that too! But like you don’t have to tell him ‘hey I have a huge crush on you’ right off the bat! You can just like, ask to hang out or something!” Drift took another sip from his straw. 

Rodimus fidgeted in his seat. “I don’t know I mean, I might blurt something out and then he’d know and like even I can’t deal with knowing that I like him.” 

“Okay so you can admit it, that’s stop one.” Drift looked thoughtful as he sucked down his drink. “I heard that he thinks highly of you.” Rodimus shot him a look. “I’m serious! He thinks you’re a good captain.” 

Rodimus gave a frustrated huff. “I don't know Drift. Plus he’s soooo damn hot I think I'd just end up shoving my foot in my mouth trying to talk to him and honestly? I want him to absolutely destroy my valve.” Rodimus sighed wistfully as he looked back over at Thunderclash. 

Drift almost spit out his drink, coughing in an attempt not to choke on the colorful energon. “Oh my god Rodimus.” He wheezed. “Listen just go ask him to hang out, or just ask if he wants to frag! Nobody would think anything of it like it’s totally something you would do.” 

“Yeah, but we’re hanging out right now.” Rodimus tried to give an excuse to not go and talk to the tall mech. 

“Oh don’t worry about me. Ratchet’s gonna meet up with me here in a little bit anyway.” Drift flapped a hand at his best friend. 

“Ratchet’s coming to meet you?” Rodimus raised an optic ridge. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna have a quick drink and then we’re gonna go hang out, maybe watch a movie or go for a walk around the ship and just talk.” Drift said with a smile. “And we’re taking it slow so don’t spread any rumors!” He added jokingly. 

Rodimus laughed and gave his friend a smile. “Okay okay, maybe I’ll give it a shot.” 

“Yeah man, that’s the spirit!” 

“Alright…” Rodimus downed his high grade in a few quick gulps. “Here goes nothing.” He stood up and started to walk over to Thunderclash. 

“Good luck!” Drift called after him, resting his head against a head and huffing out a short laugh. “Poor fragger’s got it bad.” He added quietly to himself.

Rodimus cast a gaze over the bar, noting that Drift had been staring at the door earlier as he tried to come up with a game plan. 

_I just go over, say hey, make some small talk and then ask if he wants to frag. No! That’s too straight forward just ask him to go hang out. But what would we even do if we just hung out? I don’t know! Figure out stuff he likes and go from there? But then he might think I’m up to something… ah to hell with it I’ll just wing it._

Rodimus felt his spark thrum with anxiety as he drew closer to Thunderclash. The tall mech was leaning over the bar counter, listening to something Swerve was babbling about. He let out a hearty laugh that made Rodimus’ spark flutter. He prayed that he wasn’t blushing as he slid in beside Thunderclash, back resting against the counter as he crossed his arms. 

He took a deep invent and braced himself “Yo, Thunderclash.” The taller mech gave a small jump but then looked over and smiled at him. _Smooth._

“Hello Rodimus, I didn’t see you there.” His voice was deep and warm. “What brings you on over?” 

“Oh ya know, grab a drink, hang out, maybe do a little chit chat with the crew.” He turned around and asked Swerve for another glass of high grade, noting that Thunderclash was drinking something similar.

“You don’t say.” His tone was so friendly and genuine it almost made Rodimus’ spark jump to his throat. Those red optics glinting with joy. “What’s the chit chat been about.” 

Rodimus' mind raced as he tried to come up with something. “Uh, Drift was telling me about when the next movie night was. I honestly can not wait.” _Slag, this is so awkward._

“You enjoy movies too?” Thunderclash beamed, thrilled to find some more common ground with the smaller mech. 

“Oh yeah, human movies especially. There’s something about them that just makes them so damn good.” _Okay maybe this isn’t going so bad,_ he thought to himself. 

“I totally agree! Say, have you ever seen Pacific Rim? It’s one of my favorites.” 

“Slag yeah I have!” Almost all of the anxiety Rodimus had been feeling melted away.

They talked for some time, about movies they liked and didn’t like, about other things they liked. They told some funny anecdotes that got everyone around them to laugh. It was actually a lot of fun, and Thunderclash really was just a nice mech to be around. But Rodimus felt a tension building in his spark, maybe it was just the high grade but he swore that Thunderclash was flirting with him. In fact it was Thunderclash who asked if Rodimus wanted to meet up sometime for a movie, and he would sneak in little compliments here and there as they talked. First he said he loved Rodimus’ paint job, then it was that Rodimus had beautiful optics. It was maddening and the smaller mech felt his spark flutter at every comment. It was starting to become too much and Rodimus just _had_ to break the tension. And he wanted to frag this infuriating mech into the next milenia. 

“You know, I really like the curves of your waist.” Thunderclash murmured in a way that made Rodimus’ spark contract. 

That was it, Rodimus had to say something or he was going to burst into flame right then and there if he didn’t say something. He wanted Thunderclash in his berth and he wanted him there now, taking it slow be damned! 

“Say ‘Clash, what do you say to coming over to my place and maybe get to know each other even better.” Rodimus immediately felt awkward for being too straightforward, but the look on the taller mech’s face said that it was definitely not too straight forward. 

“Oh, I would very much enjoy that.” Thunderclash’s tone took on a very slight huskiness, he knew exactly what Rodimus was getting at. _Slagger._ Rodimus could feel his face plates heating up again. _Play it cool,_ he reminded himself.

“Awesome.” His voice cracked, _damn it._ “I mean, awesome.” More confident this time and he made finger guns at Thunderclash. _Real smooth there spike munch,_ he chastised himself. But all feelings of embarrassment left as Thunderclash finished his drink and got up from the bar to follow Rodimus.

Rodimus was so excited he practically skipped as he took Thunderclash’s hand and lead him down the halls of the Lost Light. He could barely contain himself as he put in his code and darted into his habsuite with his crush close behind.

“So here we are, all alone.” Rodimus said in a suave tone, hoping that his eagerness wasn’t too noticeable. 

“Indeed we are…” Thunderclash said as he set his hands on Rodimus’ waist and slowly backed him up to the berth. 

Rodimus felt his cooling fans click on as he was made to sit on the berth, he didn’t have far to go with his berth conveniently almost at after height. Thunderclash stooped down and planted a chaste kiss onto his lip plates before he moved down. Mouthing at neck cables as his hands rubbed up and down the smaller mech’s sides. Rodimus reciprocated, letting his own hands roam over Thunderclash’s chest, smoothing over plating and teasing at seams. 

Rodimus felt Thunderclash move lower and lower, his vents came in short huffs as he felt a glossa tease at his panel. He vents hitched as he slid away the panel to expose his valve, lips and outer node flushed with arousal. Thunderclash smiled up at him with half lidded optics, his engine reved at the sight and he bit his lower lip as he returned the gaze. 

Thunderclash mouthed at the sensitive plating of Rodimus’ inner thighs, drawing out a soft sigh. Here he was, the handsome ‘bot he was completely infatuated with between his legs teasing him in just the right way. It was perfect, better than any dream he could have. He heard a click and knew that was the sound of Thunderclash’s panel retracting, he leaned forward to try and get a look. A nip at his folds made him gasp and shift his focus back to the mech teasing him. 

Big, strong hands held Rodimus in place as Thunderclash began to kiss and suck at Rodimus’ folds, he felt his outer node throb from the lack of attention. Rodimus brought a hand to his mouth and bit down on a knuckle to keep himself from whining. He tried to roll his hips downward to grind against Thunderclash’s face, but he was held firmly in place. The large mech chuckled against Rodimus’ valve, the vibrations pulling a whine from him that he couldn’t stifle. 

Finally Thunderclash had mercy as he ran his glossa through Rodimus’ folds, stopping right at his outer node.

“Oh god...” Rodimus whimpered, biting down on a knuckle in an attempt to keep quiet. His optics met with Thunderclash’s as his lip plates closed around the smaller mech’s outer node. He sucked softly, alternating with flicks of his glossa before sucking again. 

“Oh god!” Rodimus moaned at the building charge, his hand flying down to Thunderclash’s head, seeking out some sort of stability in the face of intense pleasure. He felt one of Thunderclash’s hands leave his hip and trail down to tease at the rim of his valve. He felt one finger slip in, and then a second sliding in easily thanks to all of the lubricant dripping from the smaller mech’s valve. All of the stimulation was becoming overwhelming and he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

“T-Thunder… Thunderclash!” Rodimus gasped out, the larger mech gave a rumble in response. “C-can I t-touch you, please?” The words were hard to form in the haze of pleasure. Thunderclash pulled back, face absolutely drenched with lubricant, and smiled that spark-achingly warm smile. _Primus have mercy on my aching spark._ He thought as his vents hitched again.

“Of course.” Thunderclash practically purred as he moved to get up. “But, uh, first can I…?” He pointed to his soaking face. 

“Oh yeah, h-here.” Rodimus reached over to his night stand, still aware of the fingers stretching him open. He quickly opened a drawer and pulled out a wipe, handing it to Thunderclash who smiled gratefully and quickly cleaned off his face.

Rodimus sighed as felt the fingers leave his valve, giving him a chance to collect himself. But all coherent thought quickly left his mind as Thunderclash stood up and Rodimus came face to face with his pressurized spike. He couldn’t stop the goofy smile and bright flush that spread across his face. The spike was big and it was thick, he could already feel just how far it would spread him open. _Score!_ He thought enthusiastically as Thunderclash planted a knee next to his hip. 

Thunderclash wrapped an arm around Rodimus and leaned him back, following him down to hover over the smaller mech. Rodimus reached down to wet his hand with his own lubricant before touching the blue and yellow spike. Thunderclash groaned above him as he took long strokes, increasing the pressure of his grip as he worked up the length. Rodimus felt his smile widen, he loved the sounds the larger mech was making, loved the way his mouth hung open as swirled his thumb around the head of his spike. 

Rodimus felt his spark contract as he heard Thunderclash pant and moan above him. Oh man… His thoughts whirled in his head as Thunderclash pressed his forehead to Rodimus’, _this is way more amazing then I could have ever dreamed of! I guess I really am in lo-_

His mind went blank as he felt Thunderclash’s fingers return to his valve. The larger mech adding a third finger and pumped into Rodimus, scissoring his fingers as he went. All the while the smaller mech worked Thunderclash’s spike, taking long strokes up the length and lavishing the head with extra care. Rodimus screwed his eyes shut, enjoying the pleasant burn of 3 fingers spreading him open, listening to Thunderclash’s panting breaths, the feeling of a slick spike against his palm. He got lost in the sensations of it all, sighing blissfully as the larger mech rolled his outer node with his thumb. 

“Rodimus…” He open his eyes at the voice edged with desperation. Their optic met and Rodimus had to clamp his mouth shut to avoid saying anything he would regret. “Can we- nnnhg…” He was cut off with a grunt as Rodimus ran his thumb over the head of his spike. The look on the handsome mech’s face could cause a star to go supernova. Rodimus looked at him longingly, spark rising in his throat and half formed thoughts threatened to spill out of his mouth. 

“Uh…” Rodimus let go of Thunderclash’s spike. “Uh-huh, yeah, um here.” He shifted out from under his crush, wincing as he felt the fingers slide out of his valve. “Let me get comfortable.” He tried to sound seductive but his excitement was probably to great to hide. Thunderclash gave a low chuckled as he watched the smaller mech slide off the berth and quickly grabbed two pillows and set them in front of him. He leaned over the berth, the pillows providing extra support. Now Thunderclash caught on, giving Rodimus a sly smile before taking a position behind the smaller mech.

“I like it from behind.” This time sounding seductive, wiggling his hips as an invitation as he cast a glance behind him. His vents caught as he felt a hand close around his waist and another press against his valve, gathering some lubricant. Rodimus watched as Thunderclash gave himself a few strokes, making sure his spike would be able to slide smoothly into Rodimus’ valve. 

Rodimus’ engine gave a quick rev and pressed his face against the berth in anticipation, trying to hide the intense blush on his face plates. He felt the spike head nose at his valve entrance. 

“You ready?” Thunderclash asked in a low purr.

Rodimus quickly turned his head to look the handsome mech in the optics. “You bet your sweet aft I am!” He replied enthusiastically, a goofy, excited smile plastered on his flushed face plates. Now it was Thunderclash’s turn to have his vents hitch, the smaller mech was so endearing it make his spark constrict and his own face began to heat up. He took a deep invent and slowly pushed into the wonderful heat of Rodimus’ valve, sighing as he sank into the snug heat of the beautiful mech bent over before him.

Rodimus let out a high keen as he felt the thick spike spread him wide open. He balled up his fist in the sheets, trying to hold on for dear life as Thunderclash finally hit his ceiling node. 

“Oh my god.” Rodimus gasped, flexing his valve calipers as he felt Thunderclash shift and start to pull out. The pace was slow at first, but it soon picked up to a comfortable rhythm. The incredible feeling of being so _full_ and the sound of energon rushing in his audios made everything seem so distant. He cried at with each stroke that hit his deepest nodes. He could barely register his own moaning let alone Thunderclash’s murmuring. All he could focus on was the exquisite friction building between his thighs. 

“Oh, Rodimus…” Thunderclash said hoarsely, “I’ve always wanted to, hnng, do this with you…” He knew the smaller mech probably couldn’t hear him over his own moaning, but there would be time to tell him about his feelings later. Hopefully. 

He leaned down over Rodimus, rolling his hips languidly as he took one of the smaller mech’s balled up fists into his hand. Rodimus immediately reacted, lacing his fingers with Thunderclash’s and squeezing. The larger mech mouthed at his neck cables, enjoying every noise Rodimus made. 

“So good…” Rodimus sighed as he felt Thunderclash’s frame press down on him. He felt the large mech nuzzle against his neck and let out another contented sigh. _This must be what perfection feels like…_

“Rodimus,” Thunderclash breathed into the smaller mech’s audio as he pumped into him, “I want to see your face…” Rodimus squeezed his hand tighter at that, cooling fans kicking up as fast as they could. “Please.” His voice pleading directly into his audio. That made his spark contract, the desperate request from the mech he was crushing on so badly to gaze into his optic as they fragged was doing things to him. 

“Yeah.” Rodimus managed to gasp out. “Yeah, one sec, lemme flip-“ He let out a soft squeak as he felt the huge spike pop out of him. He heard a soft chuckle from Thunderclash, normally he would have been embarrassed but the idea that maybe the large mech thought he was cute, well… That did _other_ things to him. 

His engine made a loud rev as he hoisted himself onto the berth and turned over, dragging the pillows along to prop himself up with. Thunderclash was right there behind him, sliding in between Rodimus’ spread legs. Rodimus set his thighs over Thunderclash’s and then let his optics trail up that perfectly shaped abdomen, that strong, wide chest, and then finally up into Thunderclash’s unbearably handsome face. Those devastatingly beautiful cherry red optics gazing down at him like he was a blessing from Primus himself. It made Rodimus’ spark contract painfully and he let out a soft groan.

“Beautiful.” The larger mech leaned down, his face now inches away. “Absolutely gorgeous.” Rodimus closed the gap and caught his mouth in a passionate kiss, unable to take the tension anymore. He had to keep his mouth busy, or he might admit something he wasn’t ready to. 

Glossa slid against one another as they explored each other’s mouths, becoming familiar with every bump and ridge, denta catching a lip here and there. Rodimus clung onto Thunderclash’s chest as the larger mech’s hands roamed around his body, smoothing up and down sensitive abdominal plating in a way that made Rodimus giggle into Thunderclash’s lips. A hand trailed up to his spoiler and gave a gentle tweak, eliciting another squeak that made Rodimus break the kiss and Thunderclash give his own soft giggle. 

 

“You’re very good at this.” Rodimus panted, angling his hips upward to press his valve against the underside of Thunderclash’s spike. 

“Glad to hear it.” The large mech rumbled as he took the hint and rubbed against Rodimus’ valve lips and outer node in long, slow strokes, drawing a low moan from the smaller mech. The constant pressure against his outer node was maddening, and he whined with each slow stroke. All the while Thunderclash gazed into him, those captivating optics trying to take in everything they could of the sight before them. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful optics.” Thunderclash huffed. “True matrix blue. So beautiful.” He whispered before pressing his lips against Rodimus’ again, hands still roaming about but nothing was satisfying the empty ache in his valve. 

“Nnhgg… Thunderclash, please!” Rodimus whined as he broke the kiss, arching up in an attempt to get more friction.

“Hmm? Please what?” Oh now he was teasing. _Slagger._

“Please! I need…” Rodimus squirmed under him and looked into his optics pleadingly. He started to grow desperate to break the tension swelling in his spark, before it became too much and he blurt out something he would regret.

“Tell me what you need Rodimus…” His voice was maddeningly husky. 

“I need you,” He finally gasped out. “I need you inside of me! I need you inside of me now! Please!” He squirmed hard, bucking upwards in frustration. 

Thunderclash let out a soft chuckle as he took one of Rodimus’ hands in his own and lined up his spike with the other. He rubbed the head of his spike against Rodimus’ valve opening and was rewarded with a desperate whine. With one smooth roll of his hips he sunk his spike all the way to the hilt, and smiled as he watched Rodimus cry out in pleasure. He cried out Thunderclash’s name over and over again at each deep thrust. Rodimus moaned as the larger mech slowly pumped into him, his spike rubbing against all the right nodes. But he wanted more, he needed more. 

“Thunderclash... f-faster.” Rodimus moaned softly as he screwed his optics shut, focusing on the pleasant stretch of his valve and the mech who filled it. Thunderclash leaned in close, huffing as he continued to pump into Rodimus.

“What was that?” He asked sweetly, he earnestly hadn’t caught what the smaller mech had said. 

“Faster...” Rodimus’ voice was a breathless plea, opening his optics to gaze at the mech above him. 

Thunderclash politely obliged, shifting his weight and gripping Rodimus’ hip with his free hand to gain more leverage as he picked up the pace. Each thrust creating a wonderful shocks of pleasure that came faster and faster. Thunderclash gazed lovingly down at Rodimus, squeezing his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. His perfect moans, his perfect spike, his perfect body, his perfect face… Rodimus felt his spark climb into his throat, private thoughts starting to bubble their way to the surface and this time there was nothing there to keep them from getting out. It was all to much, it was all too perfect, Thunderclash was far too perfect. He was going to burst apart if he kept it in any longer. 

“Uhhn… Thunderclash!” Rodimus practically sobbed, “I-I… I! Ah! I l-love you!” He arched up, looking deep into Thunderclash’s optics. Those beautiful red gems that tugged at his very spark. A look of shock spread across Thunderclash’s face and his hips stalled very briefly, Rodimus’ spark sank at that reaction. But a wide smile quickly spread across his face and his thrusts picked up with a new vigor. 

“I, hng, Rodimus I love you too.” Thunderclash huffed with effort, snapping his hips roughly into the mech lying under him. All of the tension left Rodimus’ spark at that, he was deeply relieved that his feelings weren’t one sided. All of those looks, those words, all of them genuine and from the spark. He pulled Thunderclash’s hand, still tangled in his own, over his spark and gave a squeeze. Thunderclash gave a squeeze in return, and angled himself to hit Rodimus’ ceiling node to drive him over the edge. 

“T-Thunder…. Thunderclash!” Rodimus cried out as his overload crashed over him, his legs wrapping tightly around Thunderclash’s waist as his valve clenched repeatedly around the larger mech’s spike. He felt Thunderclash continue to pump into him, hard and fast and oh so very close to his own overload. It wasn’t long until he found release as well. 

“Ah… Rodimus!” Thunderclash was far quieter, but his overload still came with a shout and he collapsed onto of Rodimus. Hot transfluid pulsed out of his throbbing spike and quickly filled up Rodimus’ overflow tank, enough to give his abdominal plating a very slight bulge. 

The two mechs lay there catching their breath, optics flickering as cooling fans worked to bring them back down to normal temperatures. Finally Thunderclash was able to support his own weight, shifting and pulling out his depressurized spike out of Rodimus with a soft groan. Rodimus shifted slightly and let out a soft moan as he felt how full his tank was, it wouldn’t be comfortable to move around much for a while. He felt a weight settle next to him and saw Thunderclash lying there, gazing at him affectionately. 

“I guess we should talk about some things, huh?” Rodimus asked, rolling to face the handsome mech in his berth. 

“Yes but it can wait.” Thunderclash murmured as he pulled Rodimus close to his chest and planted a quick kiss on his lips. “We should get some recharge first.” 

“Yeah.” Rodimus agreed, nuzzling up under Thunderclash’s chin and sighing happily. Feeling full and warm and content as he wrapped his arms around Thunderclash. Wait until Drift hears about this! Was the last thing Rodimus thought as he drifted into recharge, curled up in Thunderclash’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I got the nerve to repost this so here you guys go lmao


End file.
